


Friday Nights

by Lenna



Category: Power Rangers (2017), trimberly - Fandom
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Tumblr, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna/pseuds/Lenna
Summary: Trini loves horror movies, but there's a line she won't cross.





	Friday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from Tumblr!  
>  _you choose the ship, "im not watching IT" "is xxx scared of clowns?"_
> 
> Sorry for the wait! 
> 
> And the first ship I thought about when I read the prompt was Trimberly, so here you go.

The movie nights are starting to become something regular for them. Only them. Trini and Kim. Pink and yellow. Those nights were an escape from their regular life; school, training, school again, their families… And the boys. Specially the boys. Not that they don’t love them, but the girls need to get away from so much testosterone at least once a week.

Also, Kimberly  _loves_  to spend her Friday nights alone with Trini.

Most of the time, they stay at Kim’s to simply watch Netflix or some old DVDs, but on special occasions, like tonight, they go to the movies, buy popcorn and chocolates, and spend the whole way back home holding hands. Kimberly doesn’t want to get her hopes up, but these kind of nights feel a lot like dates, the only thing missing is the goodnight kiss part.

But she’s still not brave enough to take that step.

“No fucking way, Kim.”

“Why? I thought you liked horror movies?”

“I love horror movies,  _old_ horror movies, like Nosferatu, Dawn of the Dead, or The Shining. I even tolerate Scream and most of the bullshit they call horror these days, but I’m not watching IT. That’s a line I won’t cross.”

“Why?”

“I hate clowns.”

Kim has to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing, because the hard and stoic expression on Trini’s face shows that her friend isn’t amused at all.

“Are you scared of them?”

“No.” Trini promptly denies.

“You  _are._ ”

“I’m not. I have a trauma and I hate them. That’s different.”

“What happened?” Now Kim is curious, because is not every day that Trini admits a weakness.

“It doesn’t matter. Can’t we just watch anything else?”

Kimberly wants to know more about her friend’s hate for the clowns, but she’s not going to push her, because that would ruin the night.

“What if we go get dinner, instead? I’ve been dying to try that new Thai place at the harbour.”

“Are you sure? You threatened Zack’s manhood when he suggested going to the State Fair on a Friday last month. You said that Movie Friday is sacred.”

She’ll blame later what happened to Trini’s playful smirk and the way the neon of the cinema’s billboard lighten her face, because her brain decides to speak without filter.

“I don’t really care about the movies,” She says, making Trini raise an eyebrow at her, “I just… I like spending time together, just the two of us. Fridays are our days, you know? They’re special.”

“Couldn’t you have told me that before making me suffer through Moulin Rouge? I’m pretty sure I would have found out something better to do.”

“But you loved Moulin Rouge!”

“No, I loved watching you mutter every single line in the movie,” Trini explains, “Because you are really cute when you’re focused so hard on something, and it’s impossible to look away.”

Kimberly needs a few seconds to process what Trini just said, because she can’t wrap her mind around the meaning and implications of her friend’s words. If she’s heard right, which Kim isn’t sure of yet, Trini had spent the whole length of the movie, two hours and ten minutes, staring at Kimberly instead of the screen.

But why? Why would she do that? And why would Trini put up with all those romantic comedies, the dramas, the musicals, when Kimberly is pretty sure that she hates them? Why would she even want to spend all her Fridays alone with Kim?

“Kim, I can see the smoke coming out of your head. Ask me already.”

“You… stared at me…”

“Mmhm.”

“The whole movie?”

“Pretty much. Nicole Kidman ain’t really my type.”

“Why?”

“You’re prettier, and I don’t know… She’s too tall, I guess, and…”

“No,” Kim interrupts her, “Why did you stare at me?”

Trini sighs and takes a step closer towards the other girl, who’s still staring at her like she’s just grown another head.

“And here I was thinking I was the hopeless one.”

Kim is about to protest when, with a swift move, Trini takes her face in her hands, and brings their lips together.

There’s a sudden rush of thoughts in her head, all at once. Like “ _what is happening?”_ or _“Am I dreaming?_ Followed by a silent cry of “ _She’s so soft,”_ and a  _not so silent_ moan. When Trini smiles into the kiss and gives her a final peck on the lips, Kimberly’s brain is still trying to register the last forty seconds of her life.

“I never cared about the movies, either,” Trini whispers against Kim’s mouth, “Fridays were just the perfect excuse to be closer to you.”

“You never said anything.”

“Neither did you.” Trini retorts.

“I just did.”

“And I just kissed you.”

“That’s a good point. Would you repeat it for me?”

“As many times as you need.”

Trini smirks, starting to reach again for Kim’s face, and resting a hand on the back of the other girl’s neck. Kim is leaning to meet her halfway, when she stops abruptly.

“Wait.”

“What’s wrong?” Trini asks, concerned.

“Nothing, nothing. I just…” Kim hesitates, “Does this mean that Friday nights are now Date Nights?”

“Friday nights can be whatever you want,” Trini’s laugh echoes in the street, and Kim thinks that she wouldn’t mind spending all her Fridays like this, “As long as we stay far,  _far_ away from clowns.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are highly appreciated.


End file.
